


The Ghost at your Shoulder

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: The ghost begins to follow Qui-Gon around when he's a Padawan.





	

His ghost doesn't like Master Dooku.

Qui-Gon is a little irritated by that because he does like Master Dooku.

***

Master Yoda sometimes looks at Qui-Gon with an expression of such heartbreak that Qui-Gon gets sympathy pains.

He starts wondering if Master Yoda knew his ghost in life.

***

His ghost is a Jedi.

That's really all Qui-Gon knows about him.

***

(There’s one other thing he knows about his ghost. He loves Qui-Gon.)

***

His ghost has been gone for nearly fourteen years when he meets Initiate Kenobi.

Qui-Gon knows that look of grief too well not to recognize it on Obi-Wan’s face.


End file.
